hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Kinichi Tohyama
"Kinji, remember this. One act of greatness overshadows a life of nothingness!" Kin'ichi Tohyama (Kana) (遠山 金一 Tohyama Kin'ichi) He is the older brother of Kinji and a member of EU (The second of which is later revealed to be a cover he took so that he could destroy the organization). Kinji has always idolized Kinichi and has viewed him as his ideal throughout his life. As such, Kinichi's presumed "death", before the events of the first volume is one of Kinji's major motivations for attempting to transfer out of Butei High. Like Kinji, he possess the ability to utilize Hysteria Savant Syndrome. However, unlike Kinji, he is able to enter HSS at will by crossdressing as a beautiful woman named Kana. He is also able to activate Hysteria Mode through the traditional method of sexual arousal, as shown when he kissed Patra during Volume 4. While crossdressing as Kana to enter Hysteria Mode,he stops perceiving himself as a man, and does not answer when Kinji addresses him as his brother. Also, when he crossdresses, he does not have the restriction of not hurting women that is usually placed on people in Hysteria Mode, and is able to hurt them. The trade-off for this is that though Kinichi is able to maintain HSS for a whole day while crossdressed, at the end of that day, he has to sleep for ten days to recover from the immense strain that using HSS puts on his body. However, when he activates HSS regularly, he maintains the same restrictions Kinji has, and does not need to sleep off for ten days to recover himself. He has said that Kinji's HSS is, in fact, far stronger than his own, and even that of the first of the bloodline of Tohyama, Tohyama Kinshirou. Kinichi first physically appeared in the Epilogue of Vol.3 at the end when he requested Kinji to help him kill Aria. Kinji refused and ended pointing his gun to Kana, something which he was very shocked about. He appears later in Vol. 4 fighting Aria and staying at Kinji's place for a while. It is revealed that, as Aria, was the person who "The Professor", the leader of EU, chose as his successor, his plan was in fact to kill her and throw the organization into chaos, destroying it from inside out, as he was sure that Aria would not be able to reject the Professor's offer to her to join EU. However, after Kinji defeats him, he decides that Kinji's feelings for Aria are strong enough that he should try to destroy EU in a different manner, and he aids Kinji and Shirayuki in defeating Patra. Afterwards, he is shot through the heart by the Professor, who is revealed to, in fact, be Sherlock Holmes I, who's life was preserved through the use of a piece of Irokane. Sherlock takes Aria, causing Kinji to enter Hysteria Beserk. Meanwhile, Patra, who is in love with Kinichi, attempts to heal him, but he brushes off her attempts. On his deathbed, Kinichi enters Hysteria Agonizante, and tells Kinji to help him chase down Sherlock and arrest him, as now is the perfect time because Sherlock had just kidnapped a minor in front of their eyes. The two brothers have a massive gunfight with Sherlock on top of the EU submarine, stated by Kinji to be the first ever true battle of "Bullet Contact". However, Sherlock uses Vlad's technique "Wallachia's Magic Flute", which is designed to disable Hysteria Mode. Kinji, having faced the technique before, is able to defend himself and maintain his HSS, but Kinichi's HSS is disabled and he is shot in the heart again while defending Kinji. He tells Kinji to chase Sherlock and arrest him. Despite being shot through the heart twice, Patra is able to heal him and the two of them are last seen embracing while Kinji and Aria float down from the sky after Sherlock launches himself into the sky using an ICBM. A month after the battle with Sherlock, Kinji states that the two of them disappeared shortly afterwards, and hopes that they will live the rest of their days in peace. Trivia *Only his female form has been depicted in art for the series so far. Category:Characters